


Better than Dancing Queen

by Missy



Category: Muriel's Wedding (1994)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-07
Updated: 2012-02-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muriel and Rhonda settle down after the events of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Dancing Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XIII:Prompt: experiment, perfect, friendship

They returned to Sydney with grand hopes; new jobs secured and a fresh apartment discovered. They lived over a gorgeous Greek restaurant; the air smelled constantly of souvlaki and wine. The newest comedies sat piled beside the TV on VHS, and the two of them lived in a world filled with dates and dancing, 

A month after the move, Muriel and Rhonda clicked their glasses together to celebrate their new jobs. They’d soon be owners of a travel agency, sending along others on the same sort of magical trip that they themselves had taken so many years ago.

Neither dated much, but there was no one to complain about it – or to note that the two women were simply most comfortable in each other’s presence.

“Here’s to singlehood,” she declared happily. “To hell with the lot of ‘em.” 

Muriel sucked down her wine and stared right back into Rhonda’s eyes. “Screw them,” she agreed with a laugh, extra meaning in her tone that would have shocked the vibrant bride she’d been years ago back in Porpoise Spit.

They retired to their room without further discussion; lipstick trails and goosebumps were pointing neon arrows that drew them together to that spot that lay between their legs. Rhonda was wicked and inventive as Muriel was impassioned and single-minded. They were rosy with blood and covered in goosebumps as they lazily explored each other in the warm nest of their bed.

Wearing the glorious sheen of her lover’s pleasure on her face, Muriel nestled happily beside Rhonda. Wryly, the other woman asked. “Good enough for you, dolly?”

Muriel shook her head, holding Rhonda’s head against her shoulder. “It’s like a fairyale, y’know? Better than Princess Di’s was.”

“Should say so. We’re not dead.”

Muriel frowned. It was terrible to remember the way Diana had gone, but she kissed Rhonda’s belly and her hip. “We’re alive.”

She spent the next three hours reminding her of that.


End file.
